The Mystery of the Dimension Hoppers
by Gabe C
Summary: A few months have passed since that wonderful summer the Pines twins had with their Grunkle Stan, but there are some other dimensions that await new adventures and mysteries for them, and they are not alone on this one.
1. Chapter 1

I. The Boring-Interesting Paradox

It's been a few months after those fantastic vacations the Pines twins had in Gravity Falls started. Both had been busy with their new year at school as technically teenagers with loads of homework and very boring lives compared to the wacky, crazy and mostly weird adventures they lived while visiting their Grunkle Stan.

It could have been much like before if they hadn't brought something with them. Mabel had her best friend in her entire life, a little cuddly pig she called Waddles, because he waddles like a duck; their cat didn't appreciate being the second favorite pet of Mabel, though her parents loved it immediately. Dipper, on the other hand, had gotten a journal for him after Mabel got lost between dimensions and her counterpart from another dimension, in which she was more like Dipper, gifted it to her and then she gave it to Dipper.

As time went on, they had more free once their winter vacation started. During their free time Mabel spent as much as she could with Waddles and Dipper read the journal over and over unveiling all of its mysteries.

"Well, I've read this through and through and… It's mostly blank" said Dipper to Mabel who was slightly disappointed.

"How can it be?" she asked intrigued.

"I guess that version of you had just started this and wanted me to have it." He said as he pulled it out of his backpack. "Look. It says 'This Journal Is Property of Dip…' Looks like I can fill it on my own."

"Are you sure? Have you tried using black light?"

"Yep! That's why I hadn't told you anything." He said slightly disappointed for there being no mystery to solve with the journal.

He approached the window to see down street and thought of something.

"Mabel, do you remember that old abandoned convention center?"

"Yeah," she shivered, "It creeps me out everything I come close to it!"

"Well, they say it mysteriously shut down ages ago! Maybe it's worth checking out!"

"Uh-uh, no way I'm getting in there!" the girl shouted. "I don't want to get near that place!"

"Are you serious?" He asked surprised. "We got into a haunted convenience store, crawled through Gideon's armpit and survived Weirdmaggedon! What could be worse!?"

"Remember that there's that one-eyed cat that lives there and creeps us out?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?" he asked unsure what his sister tried to say. "I've seen you trying to give that cat a second eye on countless occasions, and you getting all kinds of scratches afterwards!"

"I'm really weary of one-eyed things after Bill took over your body…"

"Sure, that was a bad day. But, there is nothing you should be afraid of that cat. C'mon!"

After a few more minutes of convincing Mabel to go there, they finally decided to go on and explore that abandoned convention center.

Once they arrived, they started to look for clues for its deteriorated state. The one-eyed cat was also there, hunting some mice to eat and avoiding Mabel. Clearly it had developed an instinct to be afraid of her for so many times trying to attach a fake eye, which the cat didn't appreciate much.

The twins spent much of their time turning rocks that may look misplaced or something like that. It was around midday when they started and seemed to have no progress in trying to get to the end of their task, and Mabel was convinced to put a hold on it once she started to feel hungry.

"Dipper, we've been here four hours," she said bored, annoyed and hungry; mostly hungry. "Don't you think it'd be best if we took a break to eat, or something?"

"I don't think so, sister." He replied as if he hadn't lost any energy. "I'm convinced that now we could-" He cut himself mid-sentence when he found an old ID card.

It read "WICKED SCIENCE FAIR XI" They knew it was one of the last events ever held there and weren't sure if that meant anything extraordinary, until they took a closer look. Mabel took it and dusted it off. Once she finally managed to make letter clearer, they made an interesting discovery; the second line read "J_DGE", immediately coming to the conclusion it must have been judge with an erased u" and next to it the name: "STAN_ F. _IN_S"

"STAN F. I N S. Do you think it means…?" Asked Mabel.

"Do I think it refers to Ford? Yes." He replied sure of his words. "After all, Ford is a genius and would seem completely logical for him to do stuff like this in… Wow, 6/18/81! It's so old!"

"Let's go for him!"

"Yeah, the problem is we don't know where he is right now."

"We'll get some way to get there."

Mabel seemed more optimistic upon their discovery of their Grunkle. Right after this, Dipper seemed eager to put this as his first entry into his journal. Mabel felt so good she decided to try, once again, to stick a fake eye to the cat, given her brother would be entertained for a while.

She knew where its favorite places to hunt, so she thought she would find it pretty easily. She looked for the places 1 and 2. She made a finding checking in the third spot but it wasn't what she was looking for.

"AHH!" she screamed, which startled Dipper. "DIPPER! THERE'S ANOTHER DIMENSIONAL RIFT!"

Dipper stopped what he was doing and rushed to help his sister. After all, there was no reason for any dimensional rift to appear, much less outside Gravity Falls. Ford made sure they had already closed any one left.

When he got to his sister, he was surprised to see indeed a dimensional rift.

"That's impossible!" He exclaimed a little scared.

"Are you sure that we didn't left any behind that could have moved here?!"

"Yes! According to Ford's calculations there should be none left!"

"Let's throw everything we can to clog it!" Said Mabel in desperation to get rid of it, and then threw in the biggest rock she could find.

"Mabel, I don't think that's going to work!" he said with worry in his tone.

But the stone went in anyway and heard it definitely hit something as they there was a thud following after. What they had never expected was for it to bounce back after they heard a loud "ow!" from the opposite side of the rift. This scared the cat away too and they were more scared than before. Both came together and hugged each other and walked away without stopping to watch it.

"What was that?!" exclaimed Dipper.

"This things usually don't return us anything!" said Mabel.

"That's not what happens," said a more curious Dipper. "What if…?"

Slightly more intrigued, Dipper, but no less scared, stretched his hand towards the rift. His arm was shaky. He had thought of the possibility of Bill or something like him hiding behind it.

"Be careful, Dipper!" said Mabel.

He nodded. They left each other as he walked closer to the rift and picked up a small stone with his hand, in case he needed it. As he came in closer, nothing seemed to be attacking or hurting him. That is when a hand came out of the rift very slowly.

At that second he threw the stone to the hand. Yet another "ow" came out of the rift, but somewhat different to the first one. There were more than one, whatever there was behind it, and were susceptible to being hit with a rock, which also came back after a few more seconds.

Dipper grabbed another stone and got closer to it. At every step he took he was more confident that he and Mabel could take them on with stones.

Out of the sudden they saw a head coming out of the rift, which made them scream once again.

TEDR ZY YLR PELWT EEW PHTCO


	2. Chapter 2

II. It's gonna get a little wild.

"I told you there was something throwing rocks at the other side of the portal, Star"

"You don't have to tell me." Said Star with a hurt hand. She then grabbed the stone and threw it back through the portal.

"Are sure those are working properly?" she continued. "It doesn't look like it is going to the right place."

Star decided to peek through the portal and put her head through it. For her surprise, two people started to yell upon seeing her face.

"I told you your scissor are broken, Marco!" She said slightly angry, and came out of it. "Come, there's nothing to worry about! There are just two guys in here!"

Said her words, the Pines twins stopped screaming and Marco came in too. After which, the portal closed behind him.

"Wait," said Marco, "This isn't Echo Creek! Where are we?"

"You're in Piedmont, California," said Mabel. "Who are you? Where are you from? And why did you come out of the dimensional rift?"

"Well, I'm Star Butterfly, magical Princess of the Kingdom of Mewni. And this is Marco, my squire." She said with an enthusiasm to impress the twins. It didn't work on Dipper, but Mabel was amazed by it. "Who are you?"

"My name is Dipper. This girl in awe is my twin sister Mabel." He took a pause. "She is easily impressed."

"Give me your life!" said Mabel with a little whisper while admiring Star for being a magic princess with hearts on her cheeks.

Dipper snapped his fingers in front of his sister to recover her from her day dream.

"What are you doing here? And what was that rift?" he continued.

"The what?" Marco asked. "Oh! You mean the portal! We were going to Echo Creek to look for our friend Janna. But my dimensional scissors brought us here…" he said as he examined the scissors.

"Are you some sort of dimension hoppers or something?" Asked Mabel.

"Nope!" answered Marco, distracted by his dimensional scissors.

Dipper, ever suspicious, pulled away his sister to talk to her in private.

"I don't trust either of those. I bet she's not even a princess."

"C'mon, Dip. She has hearts on her cheeks. That could make her magical!"

"Those could be birth marks. The fact they claim to control rifts worries me. They could bring back Bill, or anything worse if that's even possible."

They turned around to see what they were doing. Marco was inspecting the scissors he carried and Star was fooling around turning every stone she found. The cat found her. It seemed she wanted to give it an eye, much like Mabel, but it didn't like either and started attacking her and she screamed.

"Haha," Mabel laughed. "It's funny when that doesn't happen to me!"

But Dipper's expression kept immutable.

"I believe I got this," said Marco slightly unsure if he did or not. He opened a new unusually white portal, which scared the twins a little bit. "Come on in, Star, let's- OW!"

He couldn't cross through the portal and only fell backwards.

"Oh my gosh, Marco!" Star rushed to help her friend up, leaving the cat alone. "Are you OK?"

As he was getting up, letters started to appear on the portal and pushed Marco aside to pay attention to it. Marco fell down to the ground again with a loud "ouch!" Mabel this time helped him up.

"Sorry for the inconvenience," Star began to read. "Dimensional scissors and other media to travel between dimensions are currently off-line due to an unexpected bug. Please remain in your home dimension while the service is restored. Signed H."

"What?!" said an incredulous Marco. "Are we stuck here?! What is it that bug so important that Hekapoo had to shut down inter-dimensional travel?"

"I don't know, but we need to find out. At least Hekapoo explained why we never got to Janna…"

"He-ga-who?" asked Mabel intrigued.

"Hekapoo." Answered Marco. "She is the magical entity designated to create dimensional scissors. I spent 16 years chasing her down to earn this ones."

"You don't look that much older than us." Said extremely confused Mabel. "Were you chasing her since you were like a baby or something?"

"It's a long story." He replied. "I'm actually almost 31 years old. But when I left her dimension, I returned to being my 14-year-old self again."

A few moments of silence were made. The twins were unsure what to do but neither believed the guy in front of them was more than double their age, whereas Marco and Star were trying to think how to get back to either Echo Creek or Mewni.

As time went on, Dipper felt more convinced that these two other guys were genuinely stuck and meant no harm to anyone.

"Let me try this." Said Star.

She grabbed her wand, and made an ample circle around her by spinning on one foot.

" _Returnio Scissorum Normalrino!"_

She raised her arm and then lowered it pointing towards the scissors. A green blast came out of her wand and hit them. Mabel and Dipper were impressed by the spell, mostly Mabel. They were starting to get fully convinced she was indeed magical.

Marco grabbed the scissors and tried it again. The portal was once again that white color.

"No. It didn't work." Said a bummed Marco.

Once again, letters appeared, though this time the message was different.

"Nice try, Star. But this isn't gonna work. This is much more dangerous than you may think and I don't want you, or Marco around. DON'T LOOK FOR ME! Signed Hekapoo."

"Oh, what?!" exclaimed Star in her disbelief. "I got rid of Toffee and yet I can't help her?"

"I spent years chasing her and I'm not coming either?!" exclaimed Marco annoyed. "Not like Nachos and I haven't gone through bad stuff already!"

"Who's Nachos?" asked Dipper.

"Who's Toffee?" asked Mabel.

"Nachos is my dragon-cycle," Marco responded, "and Toffee was the most dangerous Septarian, a lizard-like person, ever who plotted to get Star's wand, destroy all magic, whatever. It's actually a really long story. But I'd rather find a way to return home!"

Mabel giggled a little upon hearing the explanation about Toffee.

"Sorry, it's just that an evil lizard named 'Toffee' doesn't seem too threatening."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Said Dipper, "after knowing what Bill could do and actually did I don't think that there is anything ridiculous with a villain's name anymore."

"Anyway. Do you need our help?" said Mabel after a few seconds

"How could you help?" asked Star. "Unless you have some way to access a really big magic source that you could draw power from, then I don't see how you could?"

"We don't have magic, answered Dipper, "but we once fixed a time traveling that looks like a measuring tape with a screwdriver." Then he pulled out a screwdriver out of his pocket.

Marco and Star, knowing nothing worse could, theoretically, happen they gave him the scissors.

He started to twist the screw in hopes that this could help them return to wherever they came from. It looked like he was doing something to the scissors with each turn that tightened the screw.

"They look pretty tight to me!" he said. "Test this out."

Marco grabbed his scissors and started to cut open a new portal. He did struggle to do so, as they were a little on the tight side.

"It was hard, but you did it, Dipper!" Said Marco. "I could open it to Echo Creek so we can go to Janna!"

"It did work!" exclaimed Star. "I can see Skullnick over there! She's our teacher." She explained to the twins.

"Well, thank-" Started to say Marco when the portal started to collapse and sucked everyone in there.

Mabel pulled out her grappling hook and tried to shoot it to get herself and her brother to stay, but the portal was too quick and got dragged before she could pull the trigger.

Star, Marco, Dipper and Mabel all screamed as they headed towards the portal. Sure Dipper felt like he had messed up this time. The twins had each other by their side, which is mostly what they would ever want in such a situation. But this time everyone else was far away should they need any back-up and weren't so sure how could they return back to Piedmont.

X LMPWOZ PDHTD SDSP SLODE LCD WTQP


	3. Chapter 3

III. The twins come to Echo Creek.

Immediately after falling, or more accurately being pulled in, through the portal, all four found themselves dazed and confused. As soon as they could, they tried to recover from that fall.

"Where are we?" Mabel asked.

"This looks like Echo Creek," replied Marco. "But I'm not sure if this is the real Echo Creek or other version of it."

"This is no other version of nothing." Replied Miss Skullnick, who was there where they landed. Dipper and Mabel were impressed by the fact that such a creature being their teacher. "This is the same old Echo Creek. After a while I never thought I'd see one of my favorite and one of my least favorite students so soon after they left."

"Aw, I'm one your favorite students" said Marco with a sense of pride.

"No, not you. Star!"

"What?!" Both Marco and Star at the same time. "Why Star and not me?" Marco replied.

"Because Star made me feel younger by turning me into a troll, thanks Star." She replied; "and you Diaz, my only straight-A student, decided to leave to go to Moony and TAKE ALL THE GRADES OF MY CLASS TO THE TRASH ON HIS WAY OUT!" Marco was visibly startled and worried.

"It's pronounced-" he tried to reply but Skullnick interrupted him.

"I have class right now. Take care, Star."

Star was delighted knowing that Skullnick actually liked her.

"And I thought that Gravity Falls was weird!" Exclaimed Dipper.

"Come on," said Mabel, "we've seen weirder stuff than a human turned into a troll."

"No," he replied, "she's giving class on vacation. They started like five days ago!"

"Oh, that!" Marco answered. "I don't know what class she has to give now either." He said confused. "Let's look for Janna. She could be helpful to bring you to your home."

"Sounds like a good idea," Mabel said, "but how could she help, and don't you guys have anything else to do?"

"She knows things," Star answered, "and we came for her anyway."

"Wait a second." Said Mabel. "You have said this is Echo Creek, right? Isn't this the place where the spectacular during a Love Sentence concert exploded-?"

"Nope!" Interrupted Star nervously. "This is not that place, haha. Definitely not! What makes you think of that?!" Mabel and Dipper were suspicious of her sudden change of mood following that. "There is she!"

Star ran towards her friend and gave her a huge hug.

"We're finally here, Janna-Banana!"

"Hi, Star!" she said calmly. "Hi, Marco! I was starting to think you may have some other stuff to do. Are we going now?"

"Well…" Star said. "The scissors are not working."

"How could that happen? Aren't they magical?"

"They have some bug or something. We got lost and we had to ask for help and we are apparently stuck."

"Ok." Said Janna. "But, who are they?"

"They are Dipper and Mabel," Marco explained. "They got dragged in by accident."

"Hmm…" Janna was curious to see the twins and got closer to see how they looked. Dipper and Mabel seemed to be uncomfortable by Janna. "I like your sweater!" she finally said with a big smile. "That's a nice pig!"

"Thanks!" she replied. "This is my pig, Waddles! I make my sweaters myself!"

"They said you know things." Said Dipper to Janna.

"I may know." She replied.

"Well, so could you help us fix these so I and my sister can return to our home?"

"I don't know that." She dryly replied.

"I thought you would." Said Marco. "You always manage to know stuff that you shouldn't. Like my cellphone password!" He said as he had to recover it from Janna's hands, who was messing around with it already.

"What I know is your personal stuff or creepy things. This kind of weird is more a thing of Star and her family."

"That's it!" exclaimed Star. "I call my mom and try to get this sorted out!" She said with a big smug smile as she pulled out her mirror compact phone. "Call mom!"

They spent a few seconds for the call to start, but it never happened.

"I said: Call mom!" she repeated angered. But instead of calling her, it rather gave a message.

"Sorry for the inconvenience. All media of inter-dimensional communication has been indefinitely shut down due to a bug. Please, refrain from making any calls until further notice. Thank you!"

"Oh! COME ON!"

Star was starting to lose her temper real bad. She tried calling everyone she thought of: Tom, Kelly, her dad, Pony Head, Rich Pigeon, even her cousin Rock! But to no avail every time.

"Ugh! Hekapoo can't fix this bug fast enough!" Star said very frustrated. Marco and Janna tried to come up with an idea to cheer her a little bit, but they didn't know how this time around.

"So we are stuck here until that Hekapoo person fixes that bug!?" exclaimed a frustrated Dipper.

"Are you sure there is nothing else you can do?" Mabel asked trying to sound more comprehensive than her brother, but she was equally frustrated.

"I could try opening a portal again, but I don't know…"

"Maybe that's our only chance." Said Dipper immediately. "I am willing to risk it as long as we don't cause a rupture between dimensions… Again…"

"Rupture?" Star asked very intrigued.

"Never mind all that!" Quickly replied both twins. "But, seriously," Mabel continued. "We need to go back to our home! Our parents are going to get so mad if we don't come back before the sun sets."

"Ok, then!" exclaimed Marco. "I just hope… that…" he said every cut from the scissors, but they had become even tighter. "…you... AH!"

Marco couldn't finish his sentence when the portal ripped and sucked him, Star, Dipper, Mabel and Janna into it as it imploded once again.

ULNV TPWJY YESZ XLDH ZY ELA APL CTYA PCDZ Y


	4. Chapter 4

IV. Somewhere in the Woods

Once again, they were unsure of their location. The five teens looked around to try to get an idea on where they could be. There was a tree, a rock, another tree and another rock. It looked no different than any other place like it elsewhere.

"Where are we?" asked Star rubbing her head as she had hit it as she fell. "Did you actually open the portal to their home?"

"I did," he replied rubbing his back. "Or at least I think I did…"

"Wait," said Janna looking around. "Old woods and a smell of something weird… This must be Gravity Falls! This place is full of weird and creepy stuff!"

"Yes, this is Gravity Falls." Agreed Dipper. "Look, I can see Northwest Mansion over there!"

"But why are we here?" Asked Marco.

"We spent our last summer here, doing all sorts of weird stuff." Replied Mabel. "Maybe that's why we were sent here!"

"Ok." Said Marco. "Now I need to be much more careful with these."

"You say you know this place," said Star. "Do you know someone or something that could help us?"

"Actually, we do!" He said.

"We need to get some people." Mabel replied. "We'd better split up to get them both fast!"

"Yeah!" replied Dipper. "You go to the Mystery Shack and get Soos, I'll go see where I can find Wendy!"

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the Shack?" asked Mabel suspicious her brother could try to pull something off. "She could also be there!"

"Wendy can be hard to find," tried to excuse himself. "Also, Soos would be ready to listen to you sooner than if I went. And by this time, she's most likely ended her shift at the Shack."

"In that last part you're right. And Soos can be very enthusiastic when you are around… Remember the time of the pterodactyl?"

"What about us?" Marco asked.

"You can stay here." Said Dipper.

"Too late for that," said Star. "Janna already left!"

"Oh, What?!" exclaimed Dipper. He, frustrated, turned around to see that she was already missing.

"Ok, then. Marco, you go come with me." Said Mabel. "Princess, you go with my brother and see you back in front of the Northwest Manor in an hour!"

"Just call me Star." She replied, not being so fond of being called by her title by most people.

"What about their friend?" Dipper asked concerned. "Don't you think it could be dangerous to let her wander the woods of Gravity Falls alone?"

"Let her have some fun!" she said as she was leaving for the Shack and Marco followed her. Dipper sighed.

"Well. We have no other option." He said. "C'mon, Star. Let's go to the graveyard, if she isn't there then we'll look for her in her house."

As the twins split up and Janna got wherever she happened to be, they decided to talk to each other.

"Why did you split us this way?" Marco asked very intrigued.

"Because you look like more boring than my brother, and I want to see if that is true!" She cheerfully replied.

"I'm not boring!" Mabel responded blowing a raspberry. "I'm not! Would a boring person be a red belt on karate?"

"I don't know," she said. "How easy was it?"

"It took me-" He interrupted himself when they finally arrived at the Mystery Shack. "Is this it? It looks like a tourist trap that has been abandoned for ages…"

"Yup!" She replied. "It's been in shambles since 1982, and people like it for that!"

In an instant they came through the door of the gift shop. Marco was interested in seeing how much weirder the souvenirs could get. A half-monkey half-fish taxidermy thingy was atop of the list for the time being. There seemed to be no people inside with no indication if anyone was actually there until they found a sign informing that the current tour should be ending in a minute, so they waited for someone to show up.

"Why would you want to come here to get help?" Marco asked.

"Soos is one of the people who are here that has been the most handy in dire situations. I guess you could call him a handy-man!" She laughed out loud and he didn't understand why it was supposed to be funny.

"And with that," another, slightly nasal, voice was heard on the outside. "We finish our tour of the day. Feel free to buy anything from the shop! Though nothing is free!"

A group of 15, maybe 20 people came in lead by a chubby guy on a suit, an eyepatch and a fez.

As Soos came in he rubbed his eyes in disbelief that it was Mabel the one inside the shop.

"Mabel?" He asked rushing enthusiastically towards her to give her a hug. "Is that really you?"

"Soos!" she greeted him and hugged him back.

He rushed a barrage of questions towards his friend that she would gladly answer if they didn't have anything else to do. She only introduced him to Marco after he asked for it three times. Marco was a bit annoyed that it took her so long to introduce him.

"We need you for a new adventure. We need to go back to California as soon as possible and want your help!" She said as soon as she could.

"Thanks, dude," he replied. "But I've gotten work to do. I still have to tour 4 more groups." Mabel was visibly disappointed, then he continued. "Also, I have a date with Melody." This made Mabel a little excited. "I feel like today is the day I'm going to ask her to do what couples always do on these dates…" Mabel's heart was accelerated in excitement. "I'm going to ask her to come play the new Fight Fighters VII at the arcade!"

Mabel felt like the ultimate love troll had just appeared, like the one that crashed one of her many potential dates over the summer. Those guys really like to crash those kinds of situations.

Marco couldn't help but to laugh at Mabel's disappointed expression, which she appreciated even less.

"Are you sure that it is what you want to do?"

"Am I supposed to do anything else?" Replied Soos completely oblivious to what Mabel tried to imply, further amusing Marco.

"Even I," he said while still laughing, "who has screwed up so many times, know what she's talking about!" Soos was still unaware.

Mabel finally gave in and decided a direct approach.

"Are you not going to kiss her?"

"Like, yeah…" He replied somewhat ashamed. "I just don't, well... I don't know how to do it!"

Mabel forgot about what she had come for and decided to help her friend with his awkward situation. While all that happened, Star and Dipper got out bummed of the graveyard. There were only two living people and those were Robbie and Tambry, who never noticed they had any company.

"Then, where should we go then?" Star asked.

"We're going to her house." He said still annoyed to see Robbie and Tambry smooching each other and not Wendy to be seen anywhere. "If she isn't there, then I don't know where to find her."

"Why do you need this girl?"

"She's the coolest girl I've ever met. And whenever we had faced an impossible enemy, she'd make it much easier to defeat!"

Star felt slightly unimpressed that a regular girl with no magic make it easier against any "impossible enemies" as he put it. After a few minutes, they arrived at the Corduroy's house and, luckily for them, they were all out. Though they seemed ready to leave.

"Hey, Wendy!" Dipper shouted eager for her to turn to him.

"Oh, snap!" she exclaimed after a rope she was tying on top of her family van snapped into two. Then she turned around and couldn't believe it was actually Dipper the one in front of her. "Dipper!" she exclaimed after she turned around. "How are you here?!" she said in disbelief. "You never told me you were coming!"

"I wasn't." He said a little dry. "Actually I'm stuck. I need to find some way to go back to California as soon as possible and I wanted to ask you if you'd like to come!" He ended his sentence a little more eager than he actually intended.

"Thanks, I would love to. But I'm leaving right now for Loggin Camp"

"You're leaving for a logging camp?"

"No." She replied with a little giggle, "Loggin Camp, which… well, it isn't that much different to an actual logging camp now that I think about it. My dad takes me and my brothers there every year since I was 5 once this vacation started! By the way who's your new friend?" She said finally noticing Dipper hadn't come alone.

"This is Star, she is magical and partially the reason I'm stuck here." Star turned an angry face towards him without him noticing it. "Though I did help to mess things up."

"Is she…?" Asked Wendy while placing her index fingers and thumbs in shape of a triangle.

"I don't think so." He replied. "She didn't know what I was talking about earlier."

"Is there any way we could make you come?" Said Star in a persuasive tone.

"I don't really want to miss this camp this year. They'll finally let me throw snowballs at the newcomers!"

"WENDY, WE'RE LEAVIN' NOW!" Manly Dan's voice was heard loudly and clear that Star was startled a little.

"Coming, dad!" She exclaimed. "Though another adventure with you and Mabel sounds fun, I have to go!"

She rushed towards the family van and left with it. Star and Dipper also left empty handed.

DEL C VYZ HDOT A APCW TV PDHP YOJ


	5. Chapter 5

V. Pacific's Northwest.

Mabel finally stopped screaming for encouraging Soos to at last kiss Melody and coming short of driving Marco deaf, but he reminded her what their initial goal was decided to go to the Northwest Manor as well until they crossed with someone else.

"Mabel!" exclaimed another voiced from another girl.

Marco and Mabel turned around to see a blonde girl, Pacifica Northwest.

Mabel rushed to her friend and gave her a huge hug. It seemed like Pacifica wasn't too appreciative of this gesture in public, but both girls knew she was expecting it and welcomed it. Even if it was deep down on Pacifica that was thankful to see Mabel, and the possibility of Dipper being there too, made her more eager of the sight of Mabel.

"PACIFICA!" Shouted out loud Mabel overjoyed.

"What are you doing here?" She said a bit more enthusiastic than she wanted. "Ahem, it's not like I like you or something…" She replied trying to appear unamused.

"Dipper and I are kind of stuck here. We're trying to get back to California"

"Who's your friend?" Pacifica asked.

"This is Marco and his magic scissors brought us here after they broke."

"So, where is Dipper?" She asked. This time didn't try to hide her excitement.

"He was looking for Wendy and we're meeting at the mansion. Would you like to come?"

"Your brother said he wanted that other guy for help," intervened Marco, "Are you sure she could help?"

"Of course!" Mabel answered like it was nothing. "So, you coming?!"

Pacifica thought of it for a moment before accepting Mabel's offer. Anything over staying with her parents for any longer.

"You seemed like you wanted to escape from somewhere when you accepted her offer" Marco said.

"Ugh!" She replied. "I can't stand my parents anymore. Ever since my dad sold the mansion they've been very annoying."

"Wait, that Mansion was your parents'?" Marco asked.

"Why do you think it's called Northwest Mansion?" Pacifica replied mildly annoyed. "My father made a very bad investment and had to sell it to a hillbilly!"

"A hillbilly?!" Marco was starting to become afraid of asking questions. Each time he asked anything, he ended with much more questions than he started with.

Along the way to the mansion, Mabel and Pacifica started to explain why Old Man McGucket was able to buy Northwest Mansion after Preston went broke.

A few moments later, Marco, Mabel and Pacifica were getting closer to the mansion. Pacifica was bummed. Return to the place that had been her house for so long. It was not a pleasant memory after all she went through with her dad.

"You didn't have to tell me your life story, you know?" Marco said annoyed once they arrived.

"You kept asking!" Replied Pacifica.

Not much longer than that, and they finally reunited with Dipper and Star. Pacifica was extremely happy to see him that she didn't even pretend she wasn't.

Dipper and Mabel spent a long time explained why neither Wendy nor Soos were coming, why Pacifica was there instead and introducing Star and Pacifica to each other.

It took far longer on explanations, and everyone was starting to get tired of introducing the same people over and over.

Now that everyone knew who was who, they finally saw Janna once again. She was running scared of something while screaming for help.

"What did you do?!" Exclaimed Dipper.

The answer came when they saw a gremloblin chasing after her. Everyone split up to avoid the wrath of that thing that Janna managed to anger.

"What happened?!" Marco asked to Janna. "Why is it so angry?!"

"I was wondering around and poked its foot with a twig!" She replied while ducking to avoid a rock it had thrown at her.

"That's the second worst thing you can do to a gremloblin!" Exclaimed Dipper.

"I know, that's why I did it!"

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Asked Marco angry.

"Uh, it's called scientific curiosity, Diaz!"

"NO, IT'S NOT!" he replied back

Pacifica went into hiding, as she was not willing to face off against a monster. Marco tried several karate moves on the monster and Star was trying to remember who to summon a warnicorn stampede. Meanwhile, the Pines twins were discussing how to defeat one of these beasts again.

"How did you capture that gremloblin that time?" Mabel asked to her brother.

"I dug up a pit, threw a net on top of him, avoided its furious fists that nearly got me squashed and put it inside a bag! But we don't have time to dig up a pit!"

"What was it that Ford wrote? 'When fighting a gremloblin, use water-'" Mabel was about to finish the line, but Star overheard her and casted a full water torrent out of her wand directly at the gremloblin.

"-only as a last resort as water will make him much, much scarier!" Finished the sentence Dipper. "We need to stop doing that!" He yelled again, but it was too late because the water had already hit its target.

The gremloblin grew wings, longer tusks and claws, horns and turning it much more aggressive than it already was. Including a worse foul stench than the one it already had that made Mabel and Star very nauseous.

"Who writes sentences like that?!" Exclaimed Star.

The gremloblin let out a thunderous roar that shook everyone, and made Pacifica roll out of her hiding behind a nearby boulder. To make matters worse, after the roar, Janna and Pacifica got captured.

"Don't look at its eyes!" Shouted Mabel to both.

Neither listened and their eyes turned white and started to glow.

"What's happening?" Marco asked.

"It's making them look into their worst nightmare!" Replied Mabel. "Now I remember! We need to make it look at its own reflection!"

Star heard this and casted a mirror in front of the gremloblin's eyes. It let go of Janna, who shook her head to get rid of her visions, and Pacifica was slapped by Mabel to snap out of it. It seemed like it was highly disturbing for both. The beast continued its rampage on the ground before taking off and leaving.

"What in all Earth would such a thing worst nightmare be?" Asked Star.

"I don't know, and don't want to know either!" Said Pacifica, who had finally joined again after running for cover a second time. "With that thing being so ugly. It'd be best if I do NOT ever find out!"

"What did you see, anyway?" Star asked Janna.

"It was interesting." She said while shivering with a weird smile on her face. Star and Marco knew they should let her have that without telling them. Mabel and Dipper were not interested in asking Pacifica.

"I hope we can get to the Mansion without anything else going badly." Said Dipper slightly exasperated, as he helped Pacifica stand up.

With that, all six left off for Northwest Mansion. Marco, Star and Janna were talking about what the former two had missed on Earth. Mabel was remembering every blade of grass that she had named, while Dipper was thinking on a solution to their problem and Pacifica following close behind him and Mabel took notice of that.

Mabel took her friend to talk a bit more privately.

"I know what you are doing!" Said Mabel excited in a quiet voice to Pacifica.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" She said while she blushed.

"Don't play fool with me, Pacifica." Mabel replied joyfully. "I saw you excited for seeing Dipper again and you've been trying to get close to him all this time!"

Pacifica tried to look away feeling embarrassed and with a strong red color on her cheeks. To which Mabel responded with a question.

"Pacifica," she said with an overly serious tone. "Do. You. Like my brother?"

She remained silent for a few seconds. She looked around redder than before, and when she was sure that nobody else was paying attention, she nodded to Mabel.

"AH!" Mabel let out a very loud scream of joy upon seeing Pacifica agree that startled everyone and scared away a few birds that were on the trees nearby. Which prompted Pacifica to cover Mabel's mouth with her hand.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Asked Dipper very scared.

"I…" She turned to Pacifica and saw her begging with her eyes not to tell anything. "I… remembered that I left home before feeding Waddles." She said nervously. Marco, Star and Janna continued on.

"That just gives us more reasons to do this quickly, Mabel." Said Dipper. "We shouldn't lose more time! It's already turning dark!"

"Sorry," she replied to both Dipper and Pacifica.

AL NT QTNLHL YEPOD ZX PESTY RTYEP CPDET YREZ SLA APY


	6. Chapter 6

VI. Hadron Collider

The teens finally got to the front of the manor. Pacifica felt awkward for coming back to the place of so many memories, not necessarily good. There was a big difference that she and the twins noticed immediately: The N and the W from the top of the main gates were gone and replaced with M and G, respectively. Also it was opened so they crossed it and saw that the hedge letters were replaced by hedge mazes. It was sad and relieving for Pacifica in a weird way.

They knocked the door and a few seconds later, a man opened the door.

"Honey fogelin'! If it isn't the Pines kids!" He said with enthusiasm. "I knew you would come. Come on in!"

"Hello, McGucket." Said Dipper. "We are in a bit of a hurry and we'd like to make it brief"

Marco, Star and Janna couldn't believe that such a man could be the owner of the manor upon seeing him, as Marco thought that Mabel and Pacifica were trying to prank him when they told him a hillbilly had bought the manor.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "Sure, thing!" He made a gesture with his hand signaling to follow him.

Once they came in, they saw that McGucket's son was also there. The twins had become used to the man remaining stoic; after all he is a recurring writer for "Stoic Monthly", it was strange to see him at such a joyous mood.

As they started to go further into the house, Pacifica was staring at her old family possessions and some that they managed to keep. The stand where a picture of her parents with the title "Preston Northwest wins his Trophy Wife" used to be has now been replaced by a picture of Old Man McGucket and his son. Some other things that were there and Pacifica was told they had names like "Don't Touch", "You're Too Poor to Come Close to It" and "You Won't Have Enough Money to Look at It", and she never understood why as she had deemed them boring.

"Ahem," said Mabel in an attempt to start a conversation. "How's everything lately?"

"It's great!" He replied. "Thanks to you I finally have my son Tate back! I even have a granddaughter!" Everyone was seemed confused as they didn't know that Tate McGucket had a kid.

"Well, umm…" Mabel tried to continue. "Aren't you curious to know why we are here?"

"Not really." He calmly replied. "I've been helping Ford with his research and found a certain anomaly between dimensions and rifts have been opening everywhere! I traced one would open near you and after a series of calculations, I knew it was just a matter of time before you came here."

As they said this, Tate McGucket stood up and grabbed a golden stick that was hanging on the wall and started scratching his back.

"HEY, HEY, HEY!" Yelled a very angry Pacifica. "YOU PUT THAT BACK ON ITS PLACE! THAT IS-"

"No longer yours!" he ended the sentence. Pacifica was left speechless but still very angry.

"What was that?" Asked Mabel in secret.

"Uh… Reflex?" Pacifica replied.

Star and Marco were unimpressed by the mansion, they seemed to agree that the Butterfly Castle was a much more interesting place. Janna looked a bit bored, of all the weird places she had read about, a mansion partially turned into a lab seemed the least interesting.

The Old Man guided the teens into a room that had been converted into a sort of make-shift laboratory with a very large computer screen and several smaller ones around it. He sat down in the only chair in the room and started typing something into the computer.

"Using some data that Ford has sent me," the Old Man started to explain, "I can track down if there is a chance that I can get a rift to open towards him"

Janna was so out of it she started to pay more attention to a little grasshopper that happened to be there, while everyone else, including Pacifica, started to look upon the screens to see what McGucket was doing.

After a few moments a radio signal was picked up by an apparatus next to him and a distorted audio came from it until McGucket finally stabilized the signal a few minutes later.

"Sixers to Glasses." As it was heard through the speaker. "Here Sixers alongside Crescent to Glasses. We've received your signal. Over."

"Glasses to Sixers and Crescent." McGucket replied. "Shooting Star, Pine Tree and Llama are at here Anomaly Point Zero after the Infestation began and have come with company of three. Over."

"For Pete's sake, Ford!" responded a second voice from the other side of the transmission. "Just stop it with the mumbo jumbo and talk like a real person!"

"The signal could be compromised, you fool!" the first voice responded very annoyed. "I don't want to relive what happened when I came back, and neither do you." The second voice responded with a very audible and frustrated sheesh. "Glasses, you'll have to excuse Crescent. How long have you been with them? What kind of company did they arrive with? Over."

"Here Pine Tree," Dipper took over the response having caught up with the code after McGucket gave him the microphone, "I've been here for a while after company came through an opening and came with Shooting Star. Llama joined us later before arriving with Glasses we battled a beast. We tried to get Question Mark and Ice Bag but they couldn't come." He stopped talking. "Over"

At this point, Mabel and Pacifica had already cracked what they were talking about, but Marco, Janna and Star still didn't understand a thing.

"OK. Thanks, Pine Tree." He replied. "I need to know how you ended up in Anomaly Point Zero. Over"

"I don't really know. One of them has a pair of scissors that somehow brought us here. Over"

A few seconds of silence were made until there was a response.

"Well, then. Glasses, I'm sending you some instructions and my coordinates. I need you t-"

But the signal was cut mid-sentence while some combination of letters appeared on screen that read: 618-NU-CFR-+18.

"Glasses to Sixers, do you read me?" Said McGucket onto the microphone to no response. "Sixers, do you read me?" he repeated, but got no answer once again.

"This is bad!" He exclaimed.

"What is going on now?!" asked Marco slightly worried of McGucket's face.

"The Infestation is much worse than Ford and I predicted!" as of that moment a red light started to flash alongside an alarm.

McGucket grabbed what looked like a seat belt and fastened himself to the chair, which itself was attached to the ground.

"Grab onto something that isn't loose!" the Old Man yelled.

But, ended his warning, a sudden rift appeared in that room. Mabel once again tried to get her grappling hook and failed before getting sucked into it alongside everyone else but McGucket.

VAH HWJ SDOS QKC FWOLZ WUG VW.


	7. Chapter 7

VII. Drifting…

The rift closed as quickly as it appeared but it dumped everyone in the middle of the air several feet above a body of water, along with a bunch of small stuff from McGucket's room that were sucked along. As they fell down, Star summoned an inflatable boat to save themselves and, luckily, everyone landed safely in the boat; though that doesn't mean it didn't hurt.

"Is everyone OK?" asked Marco while rubbing his arm on which he landed.

"I think so" replied Janna. "Where are we seems like a more important question." She turned around to see if anyone had any answers.

"We're in the middle of the ocean, that's for sure." Replied Dipper after he looked around. "And at a few time zones away. It's already too dark!"

Star lit up a light with her wand and directed it as far as she could but they were in the middle of a vast nothingness of water with no visible land for miles on end.

"Let's look at the positive side," said Mabel with a very much fake enthusiasm, "at least we're not inside a volcano, haha."

"I admit, this could be much worse…" Marco sort of reluctantly agreed after a few seconds of thought.

After a few moments of an awkward silence, Dipper grabbed a flashlight he had on his vest, his journal and a pen and started to make his entry about Marco's dimensional scissors. Mabel took out a picture of her and Waddles and started looking at it. Marco decided to look into the darkness of the sky while Janna took out one weird small book she had under her beanie, Star kept looking for land and Pacifica limited herself to cuddle against one of the walls, as close as she could to Dipper without him noticing.

And then they were in a complete silence that made everyone uncomfortable, only broken by the occasional wave or Star when she believed she had found somewhere to land. Marco drew out his scissors and started contemplating them. What could this bug that Hekapoo was talking about would be? He felt like he could be quite helpful no matter the danger; he could use them to open a portal to somewhere else, but felt scared it could lead to getting stuck in a different place or to a more immediate danger.

Silence continued on as it felt more and more crushing with every passing second and them stuck in the middle of nowhere with no other place to go and pretty much nothing to do.

Mabel let go of a very big sigh and approached her brother, his entry on the dimensional scissors was almost done, apparently, and pretty similar to what Ford had in his diaries.

"Dipper," Mabel finally broke the silence, "do you think we can solve this?" she asked as she sat down next to him opposite to Pacifica.

He closed his journal and turned to his sister.

"I'm not entirely sure, sister." He replied. "I mean we've gotten out of stuff like the Weirdmageddon, but we were at Gravity Falls and not changing locations at random times."

"Nothing can be worse than my bubble, am I right?" she said kind of jokingly and took a giggle out both twins.

Then she turned her attention to Pacifica, who hadn't made any move since she sat down.

"Are you OK, Pacifica?"

"Actually," she replied and paused. Then she continued. "In a weird way, I'm better than ever. I know we are lost who knows where, but this is certainly much better than the best days that I've had with my parents. It feels… well… peaceful!"

"Are your parents that bad?" Dipper asked.

"You have no idea." She replied, "ever since dad sold off our fortune to weirdness bonds, he's been insufferable trying to recover our family riches. Do this, do that, and only cares about his money and mom is useless when trying to keep the house running, she doesn't know what the difference is between a hair iron and a clothes iron. Anyway, I got a job at Greasy's Dinner-"

"WOW!" exclaimed a very surprised Mabel. "Sorry, I just never thought you would…"

"Get a job? Neither did I think so. My dad made me, but it's grown on me. Actually it's not that bad when Manly Dan isn't breaking something, and at least it keeps me away from my parents for a while."

Dipper and Mabel were very interested in Pacifica's story and kept listening to her attentively.

Meanwhile, Marco approached Star and started talking to her.

"Star, do you think it could be dangerous to try to use my scissors?"

"I do." Star replied and turned to him. "Portals have been opening at random and if they do we don't know where we'll end up."

"Yeah," he said with a tone of defeat. "I thought so too."

"Do you think Hekapoo can deal with this on her own?" She asked back.

"I'm not entirely sure. We don't know what she means by 'bug'. It could be anything!"

"Now we're in for it, aren't we? What if I moved the boat with my magic in any direction?"

"We could get away from the closest land instead of approach it," Janna said while still trying to read her book.

"Are you paying attention?" Marco asked.

"Yep! It's impossible to read in total darkness."

"Why?" He asked.

"It is said that this little book has special powers when read in darkness, but I don't think it is working." She stood up and put it back inside her beanie.

"I really should stop asking questions." He replied.

"Yeah, you should" Janna said as she had gotten Marco's phone again.

"And give me back my phone!" he angrily said while he recovered it once again.

"I was thinking." Said Star, "This guy 'Sixers' or whichever his name was, said something about an 'infestation', I guess he was talking about Hekapoo's bug."

"It could be," said Marco, "Maybe they know more than they let us see!" He exclaimed as he pointed towards the twins and Pacifica.

"I don't think so, Marco." Star replied. "You are being a bit too paranoid…" she said with slight worry.

"I'm with Marco on this one," Janna said. "We know nothing about these kids nor why a hillbilly is supposed to be this tech gen-"

She got caught mid-sentence as a huge wave hit the side of the boat. Water splashed all over the place and everyone was soaking wet from that one.

"Is everyone okay?!" Exclaimed Dipper

A sound of general agreement was made by everybody else as Star used her wand to dry up herself. It wasn't long before a second, even larger wave hit the boat. A splash was heard.

"HELP!" A female voice was heard out loud.

"OH NO, MABEL!" Dipper and Pacifica exclaimed as they were coughing some water they had swallowed on the second wave.

Dipper lit up his flashlight in search of his sister and Star rushed with her wand to help but there was no sign of anyone floating on the water.

"I'm getting a bit scared," said Marco. "Usually, I know what AAHHH!"

He let out a big scream as he got pulled away from his feet. Star and Dipper turned their lights upon where Marco stood and only saw a puddle of water. They ran towards the water and saw Marco's hand submerging.

Dipper quickly turned around towards Pacifica.

"WATCH OUT!" He exclaimed as he saw a big tentacle ready to grab her and she moved at the last second to dodge it.

"Mega Narwhale Blast!" Star exclaimed and out of her wand a barrage of narwhales hit the tentacle that quickly retreated into the water.

Silence was made, only broken by the constant sound of water moving, and their now accelerated heart beats.

Janna, Pacifica, Dipper and Star closed into one another at the center of the boat while looking at the water.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Exclaimed Star.

"It must have been some sort of overgrown cephalopod!" Dipper answered.

"I have enough with Marco's big words" Janna said. "Can you say it on simpler terms?"

The water started to move violently, and the boat along with it. Water splashed all over the place, threatening to drop everyone into the ocean. It all started to appear calmer as a huge creature emerged from below that was right in front of Pacifica.

"IT'S A REALLY BIG OCTOPUS!" She yelled while pointing at it.

Everyone rushed towards the opposite end of the boat looking at the monster. As it took out two of its tentacles showing Marco and Mabel, who were coughing from being so long underwater.

The octopus was immense and very ugly with a single huge eye gazing upon them, which was at least three feet across.

Pacifica, victim of panic hid behind Star as she was getting to fire her wand once again. She was considering every spell she could think of, staring into that bright yellow eye that returned the stare so much more menacingly. Her heart was racing faster and faster, which made her grip onto the wand tighter.

Just when Star and the octopus were ready to attack each other, a blinding light shone on the creature and caused it to release Marco and Mabel, stunning it. Everyone ran to aid them back into the boat, as they could see a harpoon hitting the animal in the eye, making it sink back to the depths of the ocean. Then they heard a voice coming from the direction of the light.

"I found them!" An old man's voice yelled.

As they turned they saw the light was cast from another boat.

LZA KAKB MKLY WLL AFY KLSJ LWV


	8. Chapter 8

VIII. Two Old Men and the Ocean

The boat approached them slowly and stopped right next to it and dropped a ladder to climb up.

"You two go first!" said Pacifica signaling to the boys. "It may not be safe!"

They obliged and got up as fast as they could and Pacifica got there third, followed by Mabel and Star went up on Cloudy, to some surprise to the old man. Janna climbed last.

"Hi, there little buddy!" She said as she saw the grasshopper she had seen at the mansion there on the edge of the boat. "I don't know how you are still on the boat and not swimming in the ocean, but you're coming with me!" She carefully grabbed it.

"Hurry up, Janna!" Yelled Marco.

"I'm on my way!" She responded. "I think I'm calling you Jimmy." She said to her new found friend. A few moments later, she got onto the boat.

"Dipper, Mabel. I'm glad you're OK!" Said the old man's voice and they turned to see a man with a big nose and two big ears.

"Grunkle Stan!" They ran towards him and gave him a big hug happily.

After a while, Stan finally spoke again.

"Welcome, to the Stan-O-War III!" he said as he showed the ship with an ample hand movement.

Everyone was impressed by it.

"Wait, III?" Dipper doubted. "What happened to I and II?"

"The first one was sold as a piece of scrap by my father after he kicked me out of the family," he admitted casually. "The second one Ford and I crashed it to save ourselves from a bigger monster than that one. We had gotten enough money to buy this new one!"

"Where is Ford?" asked Mabel.

"He's inside." He replied.

Stan showed them their way through a door and came down a set of stairs. The room below was pretty similar to McGucket's computer room just beside the fact that it was inside a boat and lit with a very dim bulb. They saw another man sitting in a chair and turned around.

"Kids!" the man said.

"Grunkle Ford!" The twins ran towards him and hugged him quickly.

"So much for not becoming my apprentice! You appear to handle the situation quite well!" he exclaimed to Dipper and hugged them back. "And you were worried you'd lose your brother! I doubt it will ever happen!" he said to Mabel. He turned around and noticed the other four teens, and had a very curious semblance towards them that Star didn't fail to notice.

Janna saw Ford's hand and noticed his sixth finger and hinted at Star and Marco to it. Now they understood the moniker "Sixers" but no clue on how the other could be "Crescent".

Ford and the twins stopped hugging and Dipper had some questions.

"How did you find us?" He asked.

"It wasn't easy." Ford said. "After communications ended, the computer showed me the coordinates of where it would open. One was McGucket's lab and the other end brought you here. I had to get through-" he got interrupted by Stan clearing his throat very loudly. "Sorry, WE," he continued slightly annoyed "had to get through five rifts in order to arrive a mile east off of here. I'm impressed we could make it in time before that kraken could eat you."

"Follow up question: Where is here?" Dipper asked.

"Well, we are just off of the Southern tip of South America. The hardest part of us getting here was to figure where you would drift towards and got very lucky."

"How did-" Dipper started to ask.

"We get here?" Dipper nodded, "We had to use a redirecting beam on rifts that got us to all around the World! The Himalayas, the Sahara Desert… It was interesting to sail a boat where there is no water." He giggled, "With so many questions you are really a young version of me!"

"Family bonding, I get it" interrupted Pacifica very annoyed, "but can you tell us what's happening?"

"Dimension hoppers" He replied as he stood up and moved towards a shelf, and started to pull some stuff from it.

"Dimension what?" Pacifica replied.

"Dimension hoppers. Those are creatures that like to hop around and as they do so they have the very undesirable side effect of destabilizing the dimensions when they do, and for some reason they've gone out of control." Everyone but Stan looked upon him with a concerned face, as Stan had started to eat a bag of peanuts and took his seat.

"Are you going to put a stop to it?" Asked Marco.

"Oh, yes!" He said. The things he had been working on appeared to form a glove of some sort with a big circle at the palm that started to glow purple. "And now, looks like you've given me what I was looking for…" he said with an eerie tone that unsettled everyone, including Stan.

"And what was it that we brought?" asked Star.

"Don't play fool…" he said while fitting the glove, "you know what it is. But the only thing I can't figure out is how you look so young after 20 years, Queen Moon!" he suddenly turned around and aimed the purple light from his glove towards Star.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Star, Marco and Janna at the same time.

"Queen Moon?" asked Mabel.

"Yes," Ford replied, "Queen Moon of Mewni. You, wretch, said you would blast me with a spell that 'supposedly' severed a finger from a Septarian and didn't grow back! Ha, ridiculous to think anyone could do that to a Septarian!" he said mockingly. "I knew I was going to see you again when Dipper mentioned scissors. I had hoped we never got to see each other again, but here we are…" He said menacingly that scared everyone.

"WAIT!" Star screamed in disbelief. "NO, NO, NO! Queen Moon is my mom. My name's actually Star!" she said anguished that Ford would still carry out his plan, whatever it was.

"Moon's daughter?" he said as he lowered his hand slightly and light up a flashlight on her to see her blonde hair instead of silver and hearts instead of diamonds on her cheeks. "Do you mean she ended up marrying that dumb blond of River?" He started laughing at that idea.

"HEY!" Star yelled very angry. She knew her father wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, but wouldn't allow this man to get away with it.

"Wait a minute!" exclaimed Dipper, "you know her parents?"

"Yes!" He replied, "I met them while I was stuck between dimensions. I got helped to settle in the Mewni Dimension for a while but they wouldn't listen to my warnings and threatened me. But there is someone way worse than Moon…" He removed his gauntlet. "I got nothing against you, Princess. I'm sorry I tried to blast you to another dimension."

There was a very tense silence. Every teen felt scared about what Ford may had been able to do with that mechanical gauntlet.

"H-How does my mom relate to this?" Said Star with a lot of conviction, though she was unsure as she was just bluffing.

"Well, the Butterfly royal family is very connected to magic and have been known to move between dimensions very frequently." He replied. "And it's also kind of their fault that the dimension hoppers have gone out of control."

"What do you mean?" Marco asked.

"Years ago, Queen Comet tried to send all the septarians to a different dimension and strand them there forever, in case her war threatened to destroy their dimension. She made a few attempts that went really bad. It even caused an explosion in this dimension!"

His explanation was interrupted by the sound of a falling empty bag and a loud snore. Stan had fallen asleep in his seat, as well as Janna who had sat on the floor next to him.

"STANLEY!" Ford screamed and startled both Stan and Janna, waking them up.

"WHY? WHAT?!" He exclaimed. "FIRE ALL MISSILES!"

Ford sighed.

"This is important, brother!"

"Excuse me for trying to skip the boring part of this, Ford." He said annoyed for being woken up. "It was interesting when you tried to use your tech stuff, but you just turned into a blah-blah machine!"

"Well then, excuse me for waking you up!"

"Do they bicker like this all the time?" Marco asked to the twins.

"Not really," Mabel answered. "This is very mild when compared to their usual bickering."

The teens were listening to the two old brothers complain about each other for a while. It was weirdly entertaining to hear them.

"Ugh! Never mind that now, Stanley." Ford said almost ready to blow a fuse after a few minutes. "Where was I?"

"You were saying about the explosion in our dimension." Pacifica replied. To which Dipper gave her a strange look. "WHAT?! I was paying attention!" She said.

"Ah, yes the explosion!" Ford continued. "It caused a rift to appear and collapse immediately in the Piedmont Convention Center-"

"What did you say?" Dipper interrupted. "Piedmont Convention Center?" He reached in his vest and pulled the ID card they had found earlier. Much to Ford's surprise.

"YES! EXACTLY!" he replied amused as he took it to examine it. "It was during the Wicked Science Fair XI in which I was invited as a judge. There were a few promising young minds, but an opening between this and the Mewni dimension opened right in the middle of the hall. It was so unstable it imploded and caused an explosion to happen that devastated the place. We got lucky nobody got hurt!"

There was another silence, but this time it was much more of intrigue of everyone trying to piece this puzzle together in their minds with their information. Even Stan seemed interested in knowing for once.

"Now it's starting to make much more sense…" Ford said very quietly. It was barely heard by everyone else.

"Ok," said Stan. "All we need to do is go there! Can we just hurry? It's been all nice to see you but I bet- WHAT THE-?!"

"Hekapoo!" Said Ford with a very stern face as a new portal of spiraling red and yellow swirls opened before them and started to put on his gauntlet once again.

The twins were now more interested in meeting this Hekapoo being than before.

ZWC SHGGSFV XG JV SJW FGLZ SH HQ LGKW W WSUZ GLZ WJ SLSDD


	9. Chapter 9

IX. Hekapoo

Out of that new portal a white creature with a yellow dress and a crown that produced fire. Finally the twins met the so famous Hekapoo. Or maybe infamous given Ford's reaction.

"YOU!" Ford said angrily while aiming his glove thing towards Hekapoo.

"YOU!" She replied in a similar manner while pointing one blade of a pair of scissors towards him and the portal closed behind her. "I knew it was only a matter of time before I got to you. Just didn't expect to be this earl-" She interrupted herself, then continued. "STAR!? MARCO!? JANNA!?" She exclaimed while lowering her arm and turning towards them.

"S'up!" Janna replied.

"Hi, Hekapoo!" Star said.

"Long time no see, H-poo!" Marco replied nervously.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Hekapoo answered. "I specifically told you NOT to use the scissors! *sigh* I don't even wanna know!"

Dipper and Mabel were surprised to finally look at Hekapoo. Neither exactly expected she would look the way she does. Stan was still trying to process half of what had just happened, but still expecting that someone may get hurt. Meanwhile Pacifica was attempting to figure out what to do. It felt overwhelming for her everything that had just taken place.

Hekapoo turned around and pointed her blades back at Ford. They started to move and drew circles around the floor. Not letting their guard down, waiting for the moment to strike. Stan was very much curious at what may happen to Hekapoo, as the intrigue of whatever his brother's futuristic tech may do. However, everybody else had become more and more nervous with each step Ford and Hekapoo took.

"I knew I should have dealt with you long ago, you six-fingered freak!" Exclaimed Hekapoo in an attempt to through Ford off. "Ever since you tampered with the stability between dimensions my work has been much harder!"

"It's not like you hadn't been doing that well before I did it, you hag!" He responded. "How many people have gone missing in the Bermuda Triangle because of you?!"

"WHAT?!" Marco and Dipper exclaimed at the same time.

"The Bermuda Triangle is real?" Marco asked

"She is responsible for it?" Dipper asked.

"To both questions: Yes!" Ford answered.

"I need to maintain the stability between dimensions and that is where the portals are easiest to control!" She replied. "But you people don't listen to the warnings!"

"What about Amelia Earhart?!" Ford said. "You didn't warn her about Howland Island and how you were experimenting over there!"

"Ok, I'll admit I messed," she answered, "But she is much happier now in her new dimension! At least I didn't almost bring the end to the Universe!"

Stan, Dipper, Mabel and Pacifica started to sweat upon hearing that. How did she know about Weirdmaggedon? She and Ford knew something that they weren't going to let out.

"You know how good of a conman that guy was!" Ford replied. "I was NOT the first fool duped by his words, and you know that!"

"I wasn't dumb enough to actually build the machine!" She countered.

Ford felt the rage building inside his body after that last statement. He knew it was true.

Star, Marco and Janna were completely lost on what the conversation was about. Marco didn't fail to notice how everyone else was so nervous about Hekapoo's words. He was starting to suspect that they knew what Hekapoo was talking about, maybe they were hiding something from them.

"I made sure that he won't be coming back!" He replied. "I personally got rid of him for good!"

"I have to concede I'm impressed by that, but you only did that because you gave him what he wanted in the first place!" She replied. "Need I remind you that the bug getting out hand was also your fault?"

Now all the teens had the certainty that Ford's Infestation and Hekapoo's bug were the same thing: the dimension hoppers.

"ENOUGH!" Ford exclaimed. Apparently that finally made him lose his temper. "Say good bye to this dimension cause you'll never see it again!"

Finished his sentence, his glove's purple light changed into a white flashing light.

"WAIT! WAIT!" Star exclaimed in desperation, as she had grown uneasy with their conversation, "WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO TO HER?!"

"I'm going to make her get stuck between dimensions!" He answered. "She's going to be much less dangerous once she can't travel freely!"

"Curious," said Hekapoo, "I was planning on doing the exact same thing to you. I don't know how you got unstuck after 30 years, but I'm thinking it wasn't long enough for you to learn not to mess with the dimensions!"

"Wait a minute, your fault?" asked Stan. "I know you've been doing all kinds of weird stuff for the past 30 years, but you never told me you created those dimension things!"

"That's because it happened before the incident we had, Stanley." He replied. "Though, technically it wasn't my fault…" Hekapoo seemed not to believe him one bit. "Well, not my fault directly to say the least!"

Everyone got more and more nervous, as it seemed clearer than ever that Ford and Hekapoo had some personal beef with one another. As they kept drawing the same circle, waiting for the other to make one mistake and banish them, everyone could feel their own heartbeats very strongly, as well as hearing the one from the closest person to them.

Pacifica and Mabel were hugging each other, Dipper and Stan were trying to figure a way to help Ford. Star was getting a hold onto her wand, much tighter than when facing the kraken; Marco was ready to jump towards Ford if necessary while Janna was holding her beanie tight, not wanting to lose her book nor Jimmy.

A sudden huge wave hit the boat and everyone stumbled, breaking Ford and Hekapoo's resolution to get rid of the other. Hekapoo felt a shiver down her spine not long after.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed, very alarmed.

A red light and an alarm went off, much like it did at McGucket's lab, and Ford got very agitated.

"Oh no!" he exclaimed very alarmed as well.

"What's going on?" asked Mabel very worried about their reaction.

"A rip is about to occur," replied Ford looking at his watch, "and the biggest one so far by the looks of it!"

"Hey, freak!" said Hekapoo getting back up. "I know you want me gone as much as I want you gone. But this time there are bigger things than that. Truce?"

Ford looked at his brother and nephews for a second.

"Truce!" he agreed.

Both got up. Hekapoo pulled what looked like a map and Ford got to the biggest screen in the room, and the alarm was still as loud as it started and the sea still making the Stan-O-War III shake.

Everybody felt a bit of relief knowing that they weren't going to destroy each other, but it got replaced with a bigger sense of dread knowing it had to be very bad by the looks of them

"Looks, like it's built up so much energy getting ready to hop once again!" said Ford from reading some text on his screen.

"It's a bad omen!" She said. "It has been storing so much energy I can't tell where it's going to go now! I don't even know how it got here in the first place!"

"What do you mean?" asked Ford confused.

"It's its trajectory. It doesn't make sense!" She answered. "It was not supposed to be around here!"

"Wait a second!" Ford said. "I believe I know what hap-"

He interrupted himself when the power went out. Silencing the alarm. It turned pitch black.

"Brace yourselves!" warned Hekapoo.

"It's so powerful it overwhelmed my equipment!" exclaimed Ford. "It's much stronger than we thought!"

A few seconds of silence took place before not one, not two, but five different rips opened up simultaneously. They felt the huge forces trying to pull them into the new portals. One of them opened directly beneath Ford and Hekapoo, and couldn't do anything to escape from it.

Mabel managed to pull her grappling hook on time and shoot it, but it was quickly sucked into one of the portals, which pulled it and Mabel in. Marco tried to help her but only managed to get himself dragged along.

Star tried a spell to force everyone to stay, but it was a miss as well, being pulled into another portal and taking Pacifica with her on accident after bumping into her while falling into it. Dipper and Janna got pulled into the same hole after his cap and her beanie flew away and distracted them enough that they let themselves go towards it. Finally Stan was left alone, hanging on. But still the forces of the portals were too strong and precipitated towards the last portal. The room inside the Stan-O-War was left empty and the power was restored. On the screen Ford was looking at, a new item popped up that read: "Incoming Message from Glasses".

EUY MUCW LKS QK LZWAF XWK LSLAG FAKS LQGM JD GUS LAG F


	10. Chapter 10

X. Enter the Never Zone

Mabel was rubbing her head upon impact now that she fell through another rift and started to feel a bit colder. She slowly opened her eyes and there was a lot of snow around her and a dark sky. She turned around to see a buff man next to her.

"AHH!" She screamed.

"SHH!" exclaimed the man. "You'd better shut up, Mabel. This is the place where I want to be the least!" He said while putting his index in front of her mouth.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME, YOU MUSCLED BEAUTY?!" She screamed once again as loud as her lungs allowed her.

"It's me, Marco!" He replied. "I told you I was over 30! When I come to this dimension my body ages up 16 years!"

Mabel was breathing heavily, unable to process what had just happened. She thought that the story about him being that old was a sort of joke, and took back what she said about him being boring.

"WHAT SHOULD WE DO?!" She screamed once again.

"First thing is to shut up!" He replied. "We're right next to the Never Zone, one of the most dangerous places in the multiverse. Your scandal may attract-" He cut himself short when they heard a powerful roar approaching.

"Oh, no!" He exclaimed. "This is real bad." As soon as he ended speaking he drew his sword.

Mabel was getting nervous and anxious. It didn't seem like it was a nice place.

Another roar was heard, much closer this time and made a few trees shake. Mabel was now getting scared on top of nervous, but felt a bit of comfort seeing Marco unflinching. However, it was not enough to make her stop shivering being unsure if it was caused by the roars or the cold.

A third roar was heard and the trees shook even more so, for longer than the roar lasted.

"How are the trees shaking so much?" She asked.

"They are scared!" He replied. "Brace yourself!" She hid behind Marco.

A very bad stench preceded a large half-rhinoceros half-polar bear beast that was charging towards them and Marco stopped it dead with its sword against its horn. It was much worse smelling up close was even worse than the gremloblin that she was sure she was going to throw up, but miraculously managed to hold it. Marco gathered all his force and pushed that monster away several feet back.

"What is that?!" She asked.

"That's a Neverzonian rhino bear." He answered. "It came here because of your screams, they prey on beings that are scared. The more they are the stinkier they get, and the more ferocious they become." He said calmed.

She gulped. This was the scariest situation she had been in second only to Bill appearing after saving Ford during the Weirdmageddon. The beast charged a second time only for Marco to stop it again.

"How do we stop it?" She asked.

"We don't." He replied, alarming Mabel, "but I do this!"

He pushed it back again, and buried his hand in the snow, seemingly ready for its next charge. As it ran full speed towards him, he pulled his hand out the snow holding what looked like a huge root that grew 30 feet up and turned into a full grown tree in matter of seconds. The rhino bear crashed into it. It shook its head, but the tree started moving and took a humanoid form. The stench disappeared as quickly as it had first appeared, followed by the animal running away.

"Thank you, Oorg!" Marco said.

The tree gave him what looked like a thumbs up, and moved towards where the rhino bear had fled towards.

Mabel relaxed seeing the animal running away, but became very confused on what exactly happened. Marco turned to see her and got a small giggle out of Mabel's expression.

"I understand this can be a little weird," he said. "Oorg is a friend of mine. I helped them spread their seedlings, so they help me when I ask for it. They are the natural enemies of rhino bears because they don't feel fear the way we do because they are not trees nor human-derived creatures, so those guys can't do a thing to them and rhino bears get scared instead. Oorg is not going to hurt it, they are pacifists, one of the extremely few in this dimension, just going to chase after it until it gets tired so it won't bother anyone for a while."

"Uhh…" Mabel was speechless.

"Come on, we need to move!"

He walked away towards some trees and Mabel followed him closely.

He led them through the woods, which were getting thicker and thicker. Mabel was beginning to feel more secure with Marco to her side and not having encountered anything else.

"Oh, look at that!" Said Mabel with slight enthusiasm. "It's a fairy!" She approached to try and grab it.

"At last!" Marco exclaimed and splatted it between his hands. This surprised her and was astonished.

"Fairies in this dimension are a pest similar to mosquitos," he explained. "However, they make a great summoning charm!"

He anointed the fairy on a tree that grew a face and started to chant, soon after a few others started doing the same, shaking everything.

"What's going on?" Mabel asked, but Marco stayed there as if nothing were happening.

A lightning stroke on a nearby boulder, and a muscular woman riding a white beast appeared on top of the boulder.

"Now, that's a strong woman!" Mabel exclaimed, impressed by the way she appeared. She thought that Grenda could be her daughter.

"That's Brunzetta." He said. "She and I quested for a while, she is gonna help us."

Brunzetta hopped of her ride and walked towards them.

"Hi, Brunzetta!" he said. "This is Mabel, we are kinda lost."

"Yammy!" she said. "It's so good to see you again, my friend!"

"Haha," Mabel mocked, "Yammy?"

Brunzetta started to laugh but Marco was visibly annoyed.

"I was once turned into a yam for a year, bad story, we are at a bit of a hurry, Brunzetta. Portals have been opening and closing randomly for a while and we need to leave as soon as possible."

"Hmm…" she responded. "I haven't seen a portal in ages…"

"Did the last few ones stayed open for longer than usual?" He asked.

"Now that you mention it, one had opened right here and stayed like that for 7 years!"

"Of course!" he exclaimed. "It only makes sense!"

"What?" Mabel was intrigued.

"Time flows differently here," he replied. "It will take ages before a new portal opens, but it will stay open for years at a time!"

"Uhh-huh!" she replied. Though this was spinning her head, almost as much as when Dipper and Ford talk. At least there was no Math, so it was a slight improvement.

"I saw this place a few moons ago where a portal has been closing and opening regularly." Said Brunzetta. "I can take you there."

"It can be too risky," he replied. "Sigh. But there is nothing in this dimension that isn't. Take us there."

They mounted on Brunzetta's companion and traversed through the Never Zone.

"I don't like where you're taking us." He said.

"You've been there a million times, Yammy."

"Not for me. Mabel has no magical or physical abilities to help herself. I don't want her to become a sitting duck."

"I can defend myself!" she exclaimed. "I survived through one of the most diabolical things ever!"

"Whatever it was, imagine something much worse."

Mabel doubted anything could be worse than her bubble.

They stopped.

"There is still a path ahead." Mabel said. "Why not to continue?"

"That is an illusion." Said Brunzetta.

She let out a battle cry and wielded her axe running towards what seemed a rock, hit it and cracked. A few seconds later they felt the ground shaking and the path disappearing to reveal a rock wall a few feet in front of them. Marco drew his sword. A cave opened in front of them and a heat wave rushed out.

"Be careful." He warned.

They dismounted the animal and entered.

"Below the Never Zone…" he pondered. "I hoped I didn't have to come back here…"

Mabel was keeping herself close to them as they descended through the rock.

"There it is!" Brunzetta said. "Right in the middle of the fire pit."

They saw the opening on an island in the middle of a lava lake. There were a number of creatures guarding it. Through it came out what looked like a pile of glass bottles. The creatures lowered a bridge to collect it, it took its time to finally be completely lowered and raised back up again.

"They guard it because they eat whatever comes out and toss out some offerings." Brunzetta explained.

"Pit creatures will only scorch anything that comes close to them." He explained to Mabel.

Mabel was still unsure who this could be worse than the bubble.

"We need to get past them and lower the bridge so we can get there, it looks like it goes to a much friendlier dimension than this."

"Are this creatures really that dangerous?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah." He replied dryly.

"It takes a time for the bridge to be lowered, which should be enough for you two to cross. If we could get you there without using it…"said Brunzetta.

"I have this grappling hook." Mabel said. "I could launch it and swing over there!"

"A what?" Brunzetta asked. After this, Mabel pulled the hook out and Brunzetta was intrigued.

"That can work," said Marco. "But we need a distraction."

"Allow me." Exclaimed Brunzetta and she ran off with a battle cry.

"Is she gonna be OK?" Mabel asked.

"We've been through real bad stuff, as long as she doesn't get too close she'll be able to escape in time."

They saw those creatures move away from the portal as they approached Brunzetta trying to get to her. Mabel and Marco got closer to the portal as silently as they could, but Marco slipped and a pebble rolled around. That was enough for a few of those things to notice and try to get to them as well.

Marco grabbed his sword for the oncoming attack and swung to get some distance.

"We need to get closer!" He said as he sweated from the effort and the heat that was starting to get unbearable.

Brunzetta was seen getting tied up and lifted.

"THIS IS BAD!" He exclaimed.

Furiously he moved his sword on his effort to free his questing friend and Mabel was running as close as she could to him but started to lag behind without Marco noticing, but the creatures saw that and started to circle her.

"HELP!" she yelled when they started to get close.

Marco turned around and rushed back.

"YAMMY!" Brunzetta yelled as well.

Marco was in the middle of another mob of creatures, seemingly wanting to tie him. Mabel fired her hook and swung with it escaping them momentarily, as she was balancing above the portal, without Marco. She was unsure on what to do.

The bridge started to lower as the hook was slowly descending. She turned and saw that Marco was being tied as well, being overwhelmed by the hoard around him.

The creatures were celebrating on their capture, when a motor was heard.

"Nachos!" Marco exclaimed.

The dragon-cycle roared and flamed some of the creatures that were tying Marco, setting him free.

"Alright, Boo-boo." He said as he kissed the snout. "Let's roll!"

He rode the dragon-cycle and hit everything he could with his sword and Nachos spitting fire onto whoever evaded the slashes. There was chaos amongst the beasts.

"Over there!" He shouted pointing towards Mabel. He grabbed her and landed on top of the island.

Brunzetta set herself free during the distraction and dropped the bridge.

"Good to know your smell is as good as ever, Nachos! You really know when I'm around." She licked his face. "Well, thank you, Brunzetta."

"You know I'm always down for a quest with you. Yammy!" She said and Mabel giggled, much at Marco's displeasure. The portal started to destabilize.

"We have to hurry!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Right, please take Nachos out of here." He said as he kissed his dragon-cycle good bye and crossed the portal with Mabel.

ZWCS HGGS FV XG JVS TAUC WJA FY JWS DTSV


	11. Chapter 11

XI. Cloudy with a Chance of Weirdness

Dipper and Janna fell close to one another and could manage to keep their hats, barely, upon their fall.

"Where are we?" asked Janna.

Dipper looked around and saw a bright yellow and red sky, and could only hope they weren't where he thought they were.

"I'm not sure…" he replied.

He adventured away from the place where he had landed and saw a few eye-bats flying around, confirming his worst fear. He contained a scream and rushed back to Janna.

"Did you find anything?" She asked.

"I…" he was very nervous. He took a breath and answered. "We are in what I'm quite certain is Dimension 816, better known as the Madness Realm, the one of if not THE single most dangerous dimension of all."

"Cool…" she replied with a bit of enthusiasm.

"No, it's not cool." He said. "From this dimension have come some of the most dangerous creatures ever. If they find out we are here, what may happens to us is going to be really bad!"

"What if we just asked for directions? Someone may wanna help." She said.

"I've faced many of these things before and they are not friendly at all," he responded.

"Typical man not wanting to ask for instructions!" She exclaimed.

"Come," he said frustrated. "Look at that" he pointed. "That's an eye-bat, and the nicest thing it could do is turn you into a statue of despair and misery." He retreated back quickly as it came closer with its petrifying beam.

"Cool…" She exclaimed once again.

"No, not cool!" He was starting to lose it. "You got no idea what any of the beings that inhabit this dimension are capable of! Some of them almost brought total destruction and madness upon our world!"

Janna was thinking about everything that could happen in such a dimension. For sure Marco would freak out at such a sight. A playfully perverse grin was forming on her face at the thought of it.

"Are you ok?" Dipper asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Dipper found a hollow rock nearby soon after.

"We will have to hide in here and move quickly." He said. "We need to find a way out of here as soon as possible."

She followed him inside the rock. It was weirdly spacious from the inside.

They used the rock to move around in search for a place where to leave that dimension. Time passed by, hiding from a lot of eye-bats flying above. They got really bored fast, but Dipper was determined to leave.

"Looks like it is getting dark," she noted.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Still I think we shouldn't stop. I don't like it when we can see, much less so when I can't."

"How do you know about this place?" She asked very suspicious about him.

He sighed.

"I guess it's no use hiding it. This is the Madness Realm, a place where some of the worst creatures inhabit, as they have been determined to be the worst criminals of the multiverse, should they ever escape they will be sentenced to spend the rest of time in the prison dimension: the Nightmare Realm, considered the worst dimension of all designed to punish the worst of the worst. That'd be the only worse place than here."

"Sure that sounds like they'd be completely dangerous!" she said dryly.

"And they are. They were led by the most evil creature of them all: Bill Cypher. Bill spent most of eternity trying to fuse the Nightmare Realm with our world and bring madness everywhere, he almost succeeded multiple times, including one where Ford was responsible. He finally achieved his goal last summer due to a mistake Mabel and I made. It was very bad, but we managed to erase him from existence and everything returned to normal." Janna was really amazed by the story. "There is no way out of this dimension, usually, should we manage to escape we may be turned into S-Class Dimensional Criminal by accident. A rip between dimensions would be necessary to leave, but if we could come in with one of the rifts that have been opening, we could find our way out without triggering the alarm, hoping none of the creatures that lives here escapes."

Janna was really impressed by Dipper's explanation.

"Is it too bad if we are labeled as criminal?" she asked in response.

"Yes." He answered. "If we are there will be chased down at least by 300 elite dimensional police agents. They only didn't chase Bill because he was just too powerful… Ford is a D-Class criminal for stealing some technological stuff, so he's technically banned from inter-dimensional travel…"

"You guys are a lot of fun!" She replied.

They kept on moving and it darkened more and more as time went on until they were unable to see anything. They didn't stop after that at the insistence of Dipper, though Janna felt tired and was very vocal about stopping to rest until they almost fell off a cliff.

"Ok, then. We'll wait here!" he said defeated.

"I'll use my phone to give us some light!" She said.

"NO!" He screamed before he covered his own mouth hoping he hadn't gained the attention of anything.

"What?!" She replied.

"Your light may attract unwanted company…"

Janna hesitated for a while and put her phone away.

They sat down in total silence, and neither was talking. It was a matter of time before they fell asleep.

It felt peaceful for a few moments, but Dipper was still restless in his sleep knowing where he was. Janna woke up.

"Dipper…" she whispered. "Are you awake?"

She didn't receive any answer other than a small snore.

She reached underneath her beanie, she verified Jimmy was still there and pulled her book out, opened it and it started glowing a faint green on the top left corner.

She tried to read it but it was incomprehensibly small. She turned the page, and it became bigger. She turned another page and the same happened, though still unreadable. She kept turning pages and the text grew bigger as well as brighter, written in a language or code she didn't know.

Light was starting to come to the dimension, though the letters didn't go away with it. This light woke up Dipper. He yawned.

"Wha-?" he stretched a bit before realizing he was just about to fall off that cliff and crawled away.

He turned to Janna.

"What are you reading? And where is the rock?"

"What?" she asked, not having realized it was already clear once again nor that the rock had disappeared.

"Never mind about the rock." He answered. "That book looks weird."

"I bought it off online a couple months ago. It was said that something would happen if I read it in total darkness. I did and this appeared."

"Huh…" he exclaimed. "Looks like that language that Ford taught me…"

"Do you know what that says?" She asked.

"Not really." He replied. "I might be able to read what it says and get a partial translation…"

She gave the book to him and started to read and mutter some strange words. She remained silent to let him to read in peace.

"I believe this is what we need," he said. "If I remember correctly, this could take us out of this-"

"HEY YOU!" they heard.

They turned around to see a purple circle-shaped monster, with a single squared feline eye in the middle, two arms at the bottom and two legs at its sides. Dipper's heart started to race now that they were discovered and Janna didn't know what to make of it.

The monster blew a bubble off its square eye, which Dipper recognize.

"Are you the ones that took my rock?"

Dipper and Janna were getting more nervous. The being took a breath and the bubble split into several others.

"You smell like my rock!" The monster said. "YOU TOOK MY ROCK!"

They screamed.

The bubbles flew off to them and passed through them. Once inside, she had grown a thick moustache and her beanie had changed to a trucker cap and he had turned into a copy of Mabel save for the lack of braces. Another bubble passed and they had turned into muscular sweaty versions of themselves, then turned into wooden puppets, into ducks, vegetables, playing cards, among many other things. Once the last one had passed through, they found themselves somewhere else.

"That… was… horrible!" she panted. "What was that!?"

"Weirdness bubbles!" he coughed. "I wanted to never have to go through those again!"

"What did you do to my rock?" the monster asked.

"We did nothing!" she replied.

"You lie!" The thing yelled.

They realized they were inside some kind of cage. They were scared of what that monster could do to them. Dipper had almost figured everything from that incantation and was almost completely convinced that it was going to help them out, but he needed a little more time to work out the last few words.

"You know what I do to beings that take my rock?" he made a rhetorical question and snapped its toes.

After that a humanoid thing appeared. It was tall, slender and brown, it had a wooden mask on it.

Dipper and Janna were not moving but felt an eerie aura coming off of that thing. Both tried to move away from it but it let out a high-pitched shriek that stunned them.

It slowly moved towards them, looked at it and it was hideous.

They tried to run away but it shrieked again and kept them paralyzed once again. It closed in on them and hugged Janna. She looked terrified, a few seconds later, it let go. The monster snapped its toes one more time and the thing vanished.

"I don't know what that was!" she exclaimed. "But it was WAY worse than looking at the gremloblin!"

"So you didn't like my UnReaDed?" it laughed mockingly. "I'll give you time to think if you want to tell me what you did with my rock!" it clapped its feet and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Was it really that bad?" he asked concerned.

"Have you ever felt like life was leaving you?" she replied still terrified.

He was really shaken by her looks.

"We need to get out of here and fast!" he said. "Can I read your book?" She gave it to him and opened it. The text was almost gone but still readable enough. He read as fast as he could… A few more moments and they would be free!

"TIME'S UP!" The monster appeared again.

"I can give you 60 seconds more, just play along." She whispered to him quickly, then turned to that thing.

"Ok, I would like to tell you," she said feeling mischievous, "but that thing really messed me up." She snapped her fingers and fell on the ground.

"Oh no!" he exclaimed. "Now you will never know what happened to your rock!" he exclaimed uncertain of whatever she had done.

The monster appeared to freak and came closer to examine Janna.

Dipper read through the vanishing text as fast as he could. 60 seconds wasn't that much time and felt it was being consumed very fast. The being poked her arm, raised but it just fell down. Then it did the same with her other arm, it sniffed at her from its eye, then a tongue came out of the lower eye lid.

He repeated in his mind a few words: _Magister… opus… hominem… overratus…_ time was running out quickly. It may not work, and if it did who knew where they would end up in. Better than there most likely.

He saw Janna's finger twitch, the 60 seconds were up. He looked up and saw that it was about to lick her face. He grabbed her hand and exclaimed:

 _Nemo fiduciam. Magister loca. Hydrargyrum ad hominem. Magnum opus. Habeas spatius. Avatarus Cameronis Overratus. Magister loca. Magister loca. MAGISTER LOCA!_

He saw a white flash and felt he was moving through the dimensions.

E STD WSF VES JUGS JW KS XW


End file.
